Yugi Moto: King of Detectives
by KendallBear
Summary: When Yugi's friends are kidnapped, he's forced into a game of wits in order to get them back from a strange villain who's jealous of the King of Games. With help from the Pharaoh and a few unexpected others, Yugi begins his perilous, yet exciting journey to find his friends and defeat this newfound foe. Please read, you guys! I promise this'll be a good story!
1. Chapter 1 - Tea Kidnapped, and a Note

**Twilight: Yay! A new story!**

 **Yugi: You sure like writing about Yu-Gi-Oh.**

 **Twilight: It's my favorite. And you're one of my favorite protagonists, Yugi!**

 **Yugi: ^_^ Thanks!**

 **Atem: What about me? ;_;**

 **Twilight: You too, Pharaoh! *hugs***

 **Atem: O_O**

 **Twilight: *clears throat* Anyway, today I'm presenting a fun fanfiction that pretty much everyone should enjoy. As the summary says, Yugi's friends get kidnapped and Yugi is forced into a game of wits in order to save them. So, instead of being the King of Games, now he's the King of Detectives, I guess you could say. *wink***

 **Yugi: *cough cough* That's the title *cough cough***

 **Atem: Sounds, er, fun.**

 **Twilight: Yup! And I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, so please don't sue me! Not that you can, really, because I just admitted I didn't own it, but moving on - enjoy!**

 **(Also, for those who don't like Tea, she is featured a tiny bit in this chapter, but after that it's pretty much just Yugi and Atem. I don't know why people don't like her, I love Tea... :c )**

* * *

It was a normal, sunny day in Domino City for Tea Gardner.

She was currently on her way to her dance lessons and couldn't be happier with how the day was going. Later that day, she was going on a date with Yugi, currently she was headed to dance class, and after she got home from those two things she'd practice piano a bit.

"It's almost _too_ good of a day," Tea said to herself, eyes shifting back and forth. "Usually there'd be at least some trouble, but right now everything seems perfect."

"I can change that," a mysterious voice said suddenly, followed by a bone chilling chuckle.

"What the...?!" Tea whipped around to see a strange, robed figure that reminded her of a Rare Hunter. But Marik Ishtar was on their side now, so it couldn't be one of them. And besides, even if he _did_ become evil again, his Rare Hunters didn't look like this. "Who are you?!"

"That, I cannot tell you," the robed figure replied. His voice suggested he was grinning. "I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually."

"Wait, what do you mean..." Tea trailed off as she was knocked unconscious by a glowing red light.

" _That_ is what I mean," the figure smirked.

* * *

"Stop pacing, aibou. You're only making things harder for yourself," Atem said as he watched his partner dig a hole into the floor via pacing. "Maybe her dance lessons lasted a little longer than usual. Or maybe she got sick."

"People don't just get sick like that, Pharaoh! Why can't you understand?!" Yugi snapped, immediately regretting his words when he saw the look of hurt on the Spirit's face. "I'm sorry, I'm just really worried about Tea, and..."

"It's alright, Yugi," Atem said softly, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. He offered a reassuring smile. "I'm worried as well. But we aren't helping Tea by getting angry and making a hole in your Grandpa's rug."

Yugi laughed slightly. "True enough. I'm sorry I snapped at you, though."

"It's fine, Yugi," Atem said firmly, smiling when his friend nodded. "Now how about we go find Tea?"

Yugi nodded again and walked towards the door, dragging Atem (who now had his own body thanks to Ishizu's magic) with him. The Spirit didn't mind; his aibou's enthusiasm was something that made him smile, especially after seeing him so downcast and upset when he'd thought the Pharaoh was gone forever.

"What's this?" Yugi suddenly exclaimed, picking up an odd-looking note from the porch. His large eyes quickly ran over the words.

Atem's eyes widened when Yugi clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, a sign that whatever was on that note wasn't something good, nor was it a note from Tea.

Atem picked it up himself and examined it, his own anger levels rising.

It read,

 _ **"Dear Yugi Moto,**_

 _ **Unfortunately for you, your friends currently aren't available. Perhaps finding them would help? I'm sure it would. After all, they are missing.**_

 _ **Now, now. I know what you're thinking. Do I want a duel? Do I want money?**_

 _ **Why, not at all!**_

 _ **All I want, is for you to use your wits. The only reason you're famous is because you're the best at some Children's Card game. How is that an achievement? I suppose you are a child - let's not even delve into your height - but still! It is unfair a genius such as I goes so unnoticed.**_

 _ **So, Yugi, let's see who's the real King.**_

 _ **Have fun!**_

 _ **Signed,**_

 _ **A friend**_

"So whoever is doing this is doing it as a matter of pride and fame," Atem muttered to himself, now that he'd finally calmed down. Yugi nodded his head in agreement.

"But it can't be Kaiba. One, he doesn't word things like that. Two, he's already famous! Even more so for dueling you, Pharaoh - and though he's taken a jab at my height many times, he usually just calls me 'midget'. The only part that sounds like him is the last paragraph."

By this time, they were back indoors, sitting on the couch with thoughtful looks on their faces. Yugi suddenly spoke up, "Wait. In the letter, he said "my friends", as in all of them. Does that include Bakura? Even Marik, now that his yami is gone? And dare I say Kaiba?"

Atem chuckled slightly at the last one, but replied seriously, "That's a good point Yugi. Hopefully he doesn't know they're your friends."

"Bakura hangs out with Marik a lot, so we should see if they're both alright," the young duelist suggested. Atem smiled.

"I'm sure they will be."

"I hope so, Pharaoh... I hope so," Yugi sighed.

* * *

 **Twilight: And yes, Bakura (I know his first name is Ryou, but they refer to him as Bakura in the anime) and Marik are in this too! Yay! *squeals and hugs them***

 **Bakura: o_O Oh my...**

 **Marik: ._.**

 **Twilight: *ahem* Sorry, crazed fangirl over here. Anyway, let's review what we know so far!**

 **Yugi: Well, we know whoever did this is doing it to become famous from this. But all they're going to gain is notoriety in the end.**

 **Atem: We also know that it's an act of jealousy due to the fact that whoever it is isn't famous. And, it isn't Kaiba. I doubt it's Pegasus, considering the person in the letter sounded as if they didn't know Yugi very well.**

 **Bakura: ...so, wait, did Marik and I get kidnapped too?**

 **Marik: I wouldn't be surprised. :P**

 **Twilight: All shall be revealed in the next chapter! *creepy laughter***

 **Everyone: O_O**

 **Twilight: Oops. Anyway, if you'd like me to continue this whatsoever, please review! All types of reviews are accepted! Well, except for the rude ones that don't help at all. But other than that, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Marik's Idea?

**Twilight: Hello everyone! Sorry for the long, long wait for Chapter 2. I've been really busy and haven't had a chance to write. Oh, and Happy New Year! I hope you had an awesome Christmas, by the way. Anyway, let's get to the chapter!**

 **In the last chapter, Yugi and Atem (Yami Yugi) found out that Tea's been kidnapped by some evil villain who wants Yugi to play some game of his. They decided they'd go check on Bakura (who I rerfer to as Ryou here in the second chappie, you'll see why, hope it's not too confusing! Please tell me if it is!) and Marik to make sure they're OK.**

 **And nooowwww, for review replies! Yay! Thank you for 4 lovely reviews!**

 **To _Dina:_ I know! it's so suspenseful... and yes, Tea's OK! You'll see so in this chapter. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **To _Guest:_ I love mysteries myself! (hence why I'm writing this) Thank you for reviewing! Of course I'll continue! :)**

 **Well, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Hey, Bakura..."

Bakura looked up at Marik, a curious smile on his face. "Yes, Marik?" he replied.

"Can I call you Ryou?" The Egyptian asked sheepishly. He scratched his head. "If you don't mind, that is. I know it's a little personal to be called by your first name around here, but -"

"No no, it's fine!" Ryou insisted, still smiling. He placed a hand on Marik's shoulder. "You're one of my closest friends, Marik, and I'd be honored if you called me Ryou."

"What about Yugi and his friends?" Marik inquired, raising an eyebrow. " _They_ don't call you Ryou."

Ryou shrugged. "I guess they just like Bakura better," he laughed.

Marik smiled slightly, but the smile disappeared when two strange robed men approached the two boys. They reminded Marik of his Rare Hunters – and that was something he'd tried hard to forget, considering he wasn't evil any more.

"Yes?" Marik asked somewhat rudely, eying the robed figures suspiciously. "Are you looking for someone? Or something?"

One of them smiled, though it was anything but reassuring. "Do you know a Yugi Moto?" The strange man asked.

Ryou and Marik looked at each other, exchanging hesitant glances. Why would they want – or rather, why would they _need_ to know that?

"Yes..." Ryou said slowly, trying to suppress the suspicion and fear bubbling in his stomach. "...are you, uh, looking for him? Because I don't think he's here right now -"

The robed man who'd spoken previously shook his head. "No, not him specifically. Just a few of his friends."

Marik's lavender eyes narrowed. "And why would you be looking for his friends? Do tell."

"Marik..." Ryou whispered warningly, silently begging his friend to calm down.

Naturally, the Egyptian boy ignored him. "Well?" Marik asked again, sharply.

The robed-figure who hadn't spoken yet suddenly chuckled evilly, removing some sort of tazer-looking device from his pocket, and aimed it at Ryou, who gasped in surprise. Marik quickly stood in front of the other boy protectively and glared at the grinning figures.

"You still haven't answered my question," the blonde announced, eyes trained on the tazer. "Why are you looking for Yugi's friends?"

"Because he's trying to blackmail me into playing some messed-up game of his!"

Ryou turned around, surprised to see Yugi and Yami Yugi marching towards them with none-too-happy looks on their faces. Marik didn't dare turn, for fear of being hit in the back, but felt slightly reassured that the former Pharaoh was here.

"Leave them alone!" Yugi commanded, glaring at the two robed men. "They've done nothing to you! This is between me and you! Leave my friends out of this!"

Atem's eyes widened slightly, but his face softened at the courage his aibou was showing. It was always refreshing to see the firmer, more mature side of Yugi pop out. And he wasn't referring to himself.

"But why are they after _you_ Yugi?" Ryou asked confusedly. He'd thought they'd defeated all of the antagonists in their lives, but apparently, he was wrong.

"I don't know," the tricolor haired boy replied, eyes still narrowed towards the two robed villains. "But whoever they are, they need to release Tea and stay away from the rest of my friends!"

"Who's your leader?" Marik inquired suddenly. He had an idea, and it involved something both risky and useful.

"We're not going to tell you, little boy," one of the men said, snickering. "If you think we would, you're stupider than we previously thought."

Marik rolled his eyes. "What a childish comeback. And here I thought I was dealing with some smart mastermind's henchmen. I suppose I was wrong," he sighed, examining his finger nails, before turning to Yugi. "You shouldn't waste your time with them. They probably can't even remember the password to get into their little base."

The taller robed man growled. "Watch your tongue boy. This tazer packs a punch. And I'm sure you wouldn't want that little white-haired friend of yours to have a size-able burn on his face, would you?"

Marik's violet eyes narrowed dangerously. "Threaten him again, and _you'll_ be the one begging for _my_ mercy. I'm not some weak, dense little child who's frightened by your threats. But, despite the difference in our levels of intelligence, perhaps we can strike a deal."

Atem, Yugi, and Ryou stared Marik with wide eyes. What he was thinking?! This certainly wasn't going to end well…

* * *

"Tea? Hey, Tea! Wake up!"

Tea blinked rapidly, eyes finally coming into focus. Joey's concerned face was the first thing that greeted her, along with Tristan trying to find an escape route behind him.

"Guys? What's… what's going on?" The brunette girl asked worriedly, immediately sitting up.

"Woah, take it easy there!" Joey warned. He then shrugged. "And I honestly, I dunno. All I heard before I got smacked on the head was "and so it begins". What about you two?"

"Nothing helpful from me either," Tea replied, letting out a sigh. "It seems someone's after Yugi, but we don't know who it is. Any ideas?"

"Even if moneybags is annoyin', I doubt he'd go so far as to kidnap all of us," Joey mused, shaking his head. "Pegasus has basically disappeared off of the face of the Earth, so it isn't him either. Any ideas, Tristan?"

The brown haired teen grunted as he pushed against the wall, "None, Joey. Sorry." Wiping sweat from his brow as he took a break, Tristan added, "But whoever's doing this certainly isn't short of money."

"Why do you say that?" Tea asked curiously, standing up from her sitting position.

"This wall wasn't made out of bricks or stone," Tristan elaborated. "It's made out of something far stronger…"

"Titanium, maybe?" Joey offered. Tristan shrugged.

"Maybe so. I can't really tell myself, but it's really tough, whatever it is."

"I hope Yugi finds us soon," Tea whispered quietly. "And I hope, no matter what, he doesn't get hurt while looking for us. Or get captured himself."

"Don't worry, Tea!" Joey grinned. "My best friend's too smart to fall into one of this nut's traps! We'll be free in no time, and whoever this guy is will be behind bars for life!"

Tea smiled wryly. "I hope you're right, Joey. I hope you're right..."

* * *

 **Marik: I totally wrecked those guys. :3  
**

 **Ryou: Good job, Marik! ^_^**

 **Marik: Why thank you, bff. :3**

 **Twilight: Y'all are so cute! Anywho... any predictions, guys? So, we've also found out that whoever's doing this is rich, or has excess to a very strong metal, stone, etc. But remember! It isn't Kaiba or Pegasus!**

 **Yugi: Hmm... wow, this is hard...**

 **Atem: Agreed.  
**

 **Twilight: It's OK, you two. It isn't supposed to be easy. But I want the readers to guess who they think is behind all of this, as well as predictions for future chapters! Oh, and one of my reviewers named Little Bird 800 asked me to say when I think the next chapter will be out. I think... mmm... next Saturday! ^_^ I hope that's not too much of a wait. Thank you all for reading! I'll see you next time! (Please review, they mean the world to me!)  
**


End file.
